Smoke Manipulation
Smoke refers to the ability to absorb, controlling and redirecting smoke, fire, and embers. It is first demonstrated by a named Hank Daughtry and later absorbed by Killah. It is the first power absorbed by Killah and is designed for those who want a more fast-paced fighting style. Power List * Drain Smoke - activation and replenishment move of Smoke. Allows Killah to absorb smoke from damaged cars, chimneys etc. Upgrading this power will increase the amount of smoke Killah can hold at a time. * Smoke Dash - the Smoke variation of the dash move. Allows Killah to turn into a cloud of smoke and quickly relocate. it can be used to pass half-solid obstacles. ** Double Air Dash - an upgrade to Smoke Dash. It allows Smoke Dash to be used twice in the air. * Car Boost - explodes a car's fumes, giving Killah a huge vertical boost. * Smoke Thrusters - thrusters with moderate lift used to accompany the smoke dash. Their use can be amplified if used immediately after the smoke dash. * Vent Dash - another environment interaction move for Smoke. If Killah dashes into a vertically-placed vent on a side of a building, Delsin can quickly reappear at the top of the building from the adjacent vent. If Killah dashes over a horizontally-placed vent, he will perform a dash upwards, similar to Car Boost. ** Vent Healing - an upgrade to Vent Dash. Heals Killah when performing the Vent Dash move. ** Vent Launch - an upgrade to Vent Dash. Significantly increases the vertical momentum gained by performing Vent Dash. * Smoke Shot - a basic attack that fires a low-damaging bolt of smoke and embers. Upgrading this power will increase its efficiency. ** Sustained Fire - an upgrade to Smoke Shot. Increases the number of shots that can be fired in one burst. ** Sulfur Headshots - an upgrade to Smoke Shot. Shooting an enemy in the head will choke them with a cloud of smoke for a small amount of time, allowing them to be easily subdued. *** Knockout Headshots - an upgrade to Sulfur Headshots. Instantly subdues enemies which are hit in the head with Smoke Shot. * Cinder Blast - a charged attack that shoots a barrage of smoke pellets, dealing heavy damage in a short cone. Upgrading this power will increase its efficiency. ** Obliterating Blast - an upgrade to Cinder Blast. Enemies hit with Cinder Blast will be obliterated. * Sulfur Bomb - the special ability of Smoke. Throws a condensed ball of smoke which explodes after a short delay. Enemies affected by the explosion will be covered in clouds of smoke, opening an opportunity to execute or subdue them. ** Corrosive Fumes - an upgrade to Sulfur Bomb. It extends the time that enemies are left coughing. ** Giant Sulfur Bomb - an upgrade to Sulfur Bomb. Greatly increases the explosive radius of the power, enabling more enemies to be ensnared at a time. * Cinder Missile - the heavy attack of Smoke. Fires a compressed smoke projectile that greatly damages upon impact in a wide area. Consumes Heavy Ammo. Upgrading this power increases the Heavy Ammo capacity up to five. * Orbital Drop - the Smoke Karma Bomb. Category:Smoke Element Category:Power